Dragon on the Fligth
by Schneeflocke
Summary: When Draco Malfoy finds his world more twisted than ever, the unlikeliest person may be the only one to help him... Post HBP!
1. Chapter 1

"Run!" Snape yelled to Draco, as they run across the grass. Draco had to withstand the urge to grab his wand and jinx Harry full frontal. "There is no time for that now!" Snap scolded him and continued dragging him by the arm towards beyond the gates, where they would be able to apparate. He saw that Potter was coming closer and closer. "You go!" Snape yelled before turning around to Harry. Draco ran. Maybe in the first time for his life. After some minutes, where he'd heard, what must have been a painful fight, behind him, Snape re-appeared at his side. "Good, now let's apparate to the Dark Lord's castle.", he said and grabbed Draco's hand. "Concentrate now..." But instead of concentrating Draco's thoughts started to wander. Away from Hogwarts, away from all this mess... "I wish I could just be somewhere else..." And for a brief moment he let go of Snape's hand. That's went they started to apparate. And that's when everything in Draco Malfoy's world went pitch black...

Draco awoke with a terrible headache. He was sure they'd put some curse on him to punish him, because he hadn't correctly carried out his task. But after a while the pain sligthly disappeared and he dared to open his eyes. That's when it hit him. He wasn't at the Dark Lord's Castle. He sat up and nervously looked around, but immediately regretted doing so, as the pain returned. Had this auror crew captured him? What about his parents? Had they already been killed by the Dark Lord as punishment of his own failure? Numerous questions were running through his head when the door opened. He sligthly gulped and prepared himself for veritaserum and dementors, when a small woman came in. She for sure didn't look like an auror: She was well in her seventies, her hair was thinning out and she moved in almost a lazy fashion. "Oh, you're finally awake, dear!", she said warmly, while Draco just eyed her curiously, naturally distrusting anyone new he met. "Picked you up during the storm last night outside my house. You were in a really bad state.", she explained and went on:"All shivering and wet. Whatever got you out there during this weather?", she asked. Draco didn't reply. Storm? Where the hell was he anyway? This didn't look like any place he remotely knew! "Where...am I?", he finally managed, before the old lady could chat away again. "Hillroad 8." The lady replied. Draco continued to stare at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Zurich?' Still no word from Draco. "Switzerland?" "What the hell am I doing here?", Draco cursed. "Switzerland?" "That's right my dear.", the old lady replied with a smile, pretending to have overheard Draco cursing. "And I have no idea what you're doing here. You should know that yourself. But I have a suggestion... my niece is comiong over soon. She'll help you get back on track, dear." "Could you please stop calling me 'dear'? Who the hell are you anyway?" "My name is Martha Collins.", the old lady replied, still as warmly as ever. "And who are you?" "I'm called, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.", Draco replied with a hint of arrogance. But Martha Collins didn't seem to know him. And that while by now for sure his picture was in every issue of the Quibbler, Daily Prophet and what not...

"I've made you some tea, dear." Martha said, overlooking the angry glances of Draco, as she continued calling him by that despised nickname. And if he hadn't been feeling so bloody awful he'd shown her a thing or two. Still, he finally wanted to find out, where he was, how he'd come here and why he was here. He reached for the pocket in his robes, where his wand always lay and freaked...

His wand was gone! And not only that: all of his wizarding clothing was gone too! "Where the hell is my stuff?", he wanted to know, his voice raising rapidly. "Oh dear, everything was so dirty, wet and torn, that I simply threw it away." "You did WHAT?", Draco asked terrified. "How could you?", he continued, jumping out of the bed and moving towards the old woman. "Please, my dear, you should rest!" "I won't the hell rest until you tell me what you did with my wand!" "Wand?", Martha asked, totally unimpressed with Draco's behaviour. "Oh, so you're magic folk?", she went on and Draco came toa halt. Had he landed with a mudblood? Or even worse... with a muggle?

"You! Stay away from my aunt!", a clear voice suddenly yelled from the door. Draco froze. It was a voice he knew all too well, even if he hadn't heard it for a while. He turned around and found himself face to face with Jane Collins, who'd drawn her wand and had it at his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

There were only a few people in the world, scarhead being one of them, that Draco never ever wanted to see again. And Jane Collins was one of them. She'd been in Hogwarts too, had been 2 years above him. She had been his "enemy no.1" before the awful trio. She was one of those despiseable people, who'd always stick up for others. Of course she was a dirty muldblood and sometimes Draco thougth he'd hated her just as much as the trio...

"So Longbottom, late for classes, are we?", Draco taunted a shivering Neville, enclosed by Crabbe and Goyle. "I've just forgotten a book that I still need to return to Professor Sprout.", Neville stammered. "Oh. Beingg Sproutie's Darling again?", Draco sneered and advanced on Neville, who took a step back.

_"Leave him alone, will you?" A voice suddenly yelled. The three Slytherins turned around and found Jane Collins opposite of them, her wand pointing straigth at them. "Oh, Oh, Oh! I'm really afraid now, Collins!", Draco replied with a mean grin. "You better be!", the Ravenclaw perfect said, not at all intimated by his behaviour. "Somebody better showed YOU your place and how to BEHAVE, you dirty, little, mu..." Draco couldn't finish. Jane Collins had yelled "Stupor!" before he'd even gotten his "favourite" nickname out. _

_While he stumbled to the ground, shocked by the spell, he could hear Neville stammer "Thank you!". "No problem, Nev!" Jane replied, her voice already much happier, than it'd been a few seconds before. "But you really should learn doing that spell yourself so you can kickk their ass yourself next time!"_

"You!" He finally managed, shooting a hateful look at her. "Yes, me!", she replied coldly. There was something odd about her voice, Draco noticed. While it hadn't really been filled with love, while they'd dealt with each other at Hogwarts, it now sounded like pure hatred. There wasn't any other emotion left.

"And could you please tell me what one of the recently most sougth Death Eaters is doing in MY Aunt's - a MUGGLES - house?" Now Draco understood. She thought he was going to murder the old lady. Eventhough Martha Collin's behaviour had been annoying he had no intention of killing her. "I have never thought of hexing her into Nirvana!" Draco replied with a typical Malfoy sneer. "Like I'll believe that!" Jane Collins was waving her wand dangerously at him. "Oh, but do you think I'd come all the way over here for one dirty, unimportant muggle?" Jane lowered her wand. She had to admit that there was some truth in Draco's words.

But seconds later Draco found her wand in front of his face again. "You're being searched, because you're linked to the murder of Albus Dumbledore!", she hissed. Jane Collins had always admired the great headmaster, so reading about his recent killing had been really painful for her.

"Name me ONE good reason why I should NOT turn you in?" Draco's mind raced. He didn't want to ask anything of Jane Collins, but he also didn't want to be turned in to ministerial forces. Oddly, he never thought about going back to the Dark Lord's castle either.

"I only need to send one quick message to the Swiss Office of the wizarding ministry and you'll find your ass very soon back in England where you'll be failry punished!" Jane turned to the door and opened it. The will of staying free became to strong in Draco. "No! Don't!", he yelled. "Sooo? And why not?" "Because..." Draco tried to think of some lie, that would make Jane NOT turn him in. Then it hit him. The truth was easier than any lie. "Because you'd never turn someone in need down.", he said, his eyes staring at the floor and the "I'm arrogant, because **I** am Draco Malfoy" tone somewhat gone from his voice. Jane came to a sudden halt, pausing for a moment, before turning around and studying him carefully.


End file.
